


Morning

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This… this is the best way to spend his mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Daiki thinks this must be the best way to wake up; his face buried into Satsuki’s breasts, and his crotch against Ryouta’s very prominent, squeezable ass. They’re still sleeping – shockingly enough; he’s usually the one who needs to be pulled out of bed by two pair of hands – as he cracks an eye open, but he can’t see much due to Satsuki’s chest, not that he’s complaining.

He groans a little, adjusts the hand thrown over Ryouta’s shoulder a little lower to pull him further up. The blond’s face is pressed against Satsuki’s torso, just under her boobs; Daiki thinks briefly that has to tickle, having Ryouta’s yellow mop of hair brushing on her, but Satsuki’s never looked more peaceful, pink hair spread over her shoulders, a small line of drool coming from her rosy red lips.

Despite himself, Daiki cracks a small grin. He feels Ryouta stir a little and squeezes him.

“Mmm, Aominecchi… don’t move, I’m warm.”

“You’re the one who’s pressing your ass against my dick.”

“As if you don’t want your dick in my ass.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Urgh, calm your morning wood, Aominecchi.”

Ryouta kisses Satsuki’s stomach a little, affectionately nuzzling his nose up her fair skin. It doesn’t take long before she too stirs, yawning slightly as she tightens her arms around Ryouta’s head. “Is Dai-chan horny again?” she asks, barely awake and with a tone devoid of emotion.

The offended noise coming from their boyfriend has Ryouta smirking. “When isn’t he?”

“Ki-chan has a point.”

“ _Oi_. Don’t talk as if I’m not here.”

He hears them laugh and Daiki’s lips form into something he’ll deny is a pout if pointed out. He wants to pull them both over and tickle them as revenge, watch them squirm and beg for mercy. They’re both freakishly ticklish, something he’s used to his advantage on more than one occasion. Unfortunately, he only has two arms and trying to keep both Satsuki and Ryouta in check with them is just not possible. Sneaky little shits.

Who he loves too much for his own good.

Satsuki stretches her arms up, leg moving away from where it’s been tangled with Ryouta’s as she sits up, yawning. Unsurpsingly, she’s always the one who actually gets out of bed first. If he’d gotten a penny for every time she has to kick them both to get them to move he’d be rich by now. She knows how cuddly Ryouta is; she should know how hard it is to let him go when they’ve found a perfect position. After all, she’s just as guilty of indulging Ryouta as he is.

Satsuki untangles herself and although Ryouta whines she just kisses his forehead and grabs Daiki’s shirt to pull it over her. Daiki watches her leave, a bit disappointed his shirt is so big on her it covers her ass and grumbles against the nape of Ryouta’s neck when he buries his nose against it.

Ryouta always smells like watermelon; Satsuki always smells like cherries. It’s like living in a beauty store with them; with their combined hair products and make up and other stuff he doesn’t even know the name of their bathroom is a spa of its own. The only reason he doesn’t bother complaining about it is because since it’s their mess they tidy and clean the bathroom and he never has to lift a finger.

Unfortunately, they don’t let him slip in any other area of their apartment. Sometimes he feels like he _does_ date a guy and a girl – Ryouta will drink beer with him, play video games and even play some ball inside before Satsuki scolds them (Ryouta looks guilty; Daiki never does) – but _sometimes_ (actually a lot of the time) he swear he’s dating two women.

Ryouta is so in touch with his feminine side one moment and then another he’s _not_ , but it’s who he is and yeah they’re both annoying – _so annoying_ – but admittedly he loves them for it. For kicking his ass, because no one else is able to keep up with him. Those two… are the only ones he’ll let in like this.

 “Aominecchi, I think she’s making coffee.”

“I don’t want you to move,” Daiki grumbles, tightening his grip around Ryouta’s very huggable form. Their new height difference has become just large enough that his head fits _perfectly_ under Daiki’s chin, his form too; feels like it’s made for him. He runs his fingers up Ryouta’s side, feels him shudder against him and then starts planting small kisses from the nape of his neck and down to his shoulder.

“Momoicchi is gonna get mad if we do this _now_ ,” Ryouta murmurs.

“Then why’re you rutting against me.”

He smirks against Ryouta’s back, which gains him a slight kick from the blond. He then hears the door to their bedroom open and practically feels Satsuki judging them from the side. “I swear to god, Dai-chan…”

“ _Whaaat?_ S’our day off. Get in here.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“I keep telling him,” Ryouta is the one smirking now and Daiki effectively pinches him. “Hey, _ow_! Momoicchi, Aominecchi is being mean to me!” He whines.

“You’re such a baby.”

“You _love me_.”

“Like hell I do.”

He’s pretty sure Ryouta is about to turn and chew him off, but Satsuki is suddenly in their bed again, leaping on them both, which causes both boys to effectively groan by her weight, which admittedly isn’t that _much_ , but still noticeable. She kisses Daiki then, shutting him up and instead gives him something else to focus on. He then feels Kise’s lips against his neck and another morning wood that definitely isn’t his own.

He smirks.

 _This_ … this is the best way to spend his mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a severe lack of AoKiseMomo so I wrote some fluff myself! Please leave kudos and comment!


End file.
